Text Hand held knives such as box cutters or utility knives are in wide spread use. Typically, a utility knife has a blade that may be extended when in use, and retracted when not in use. A user extends and retracts the blade by using his or her thumb to manually push the blade back and forth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,218 is illustrative of a conventional utility knife.